untitled
by chi'scake
Summary: takes place 2 years after the battle, kairi started writing down whats been happening for the end of since her senoir year.
1. somethings change

_In this world we always have choices. Many choices that can change the future, but how will you know if you made the right choice?_

Just thinking this to myself instead of finishing my homework that is due tomorrow. My research project about nobodies for my senior final. Almost done just have to spell check it. Later….. I gotten up from my desk chair and walked out of my room and over to the guest room where Namine is staying. She was sitting on bed, drawing on her sketch pad. It still amazes me that two years ago Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and saw our nobodies, Roxas and Namine. People always told Sora and me that nobodies can't be some bodies but obviously that isn't true.

I walked back to my room and looked outside my window. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Tidus were playing with wooden swords in my backyard. I sat down on my bed and started to think about how just 2 days ago we gotten Namine and Roxas. IT was the day before my birthday, I was in my school uniform sitting on the beach. Still writing my project, then this bottle floated in between my feet. I pick it up and it had a scroll inside of it with the king's emblem on it. I had to show it to Sora and Riku. I rushed over to Sora's hangout.

'Sora! Riku! I found this bottle with a scroll inside it!" i said

They looked at it and saw the emblem. Sora took it from my hand pulled the scroll out. Riku and I looked over Sora's shoulders, and we read it together:

_Dear Kairi and Sora, I have great news! Merlin has found your nobodies, Namine and to Transverse Town and take care of yourselves!_

The King

_p.s Riku, I have a surprise waiting for you after you meet with me._

What! Riku snatches the letter from Sora's hands.

'Is there anything else?" he said

"No, Riku there isn't," Sora shook his head.

"Sora, we are going to finally get Nami and Roxi! I'm like so happy; it's been almost 2 years!"

We all got up and rushed back to our houses to pack our things. My grandma stood in my door way with her foot tapping.

Did you get your project done?

Not yet, but I have just received some great news!

What could that be?

My friends that are close to my heart are finally coming home and we are going to pick them up!

Okay, just come back before your curfew; remember it's a school night!

I looked at her.

Uhh, grandma we are going to another word. It's going to be overnight.

Okay, just keep out of trouble and get to school on time!

I ran out of my room and headed down the stairs as she yelled,

Just you don't come back on time you won't have a place to stay!

I rolled my eyes, because I know my grandma wouldn't throw me out. I poke my head back in the front door and yelled back,

Fine! I'll be back! Don't worry about me! Byes!

I ran as fast I could to Sora's gummi ship. Riku was playing with his hacky sack, probably waiting on me no doubt.

Finally, you got here. Sora! We can leave now!

Riku grabbed my bag and took it to my room on the ship. I got it and sat down and we took off. Later on I yawn and walked back to my room to take a nap. I locked the door behind (or so I thought) and changed into my pajamas which was a pink t-shirt and underwear. I went under the cover and dozed off but then I woke up suddenly and there these eyes staring right back at me. I screamed and Riku ran into my room with his keyblade at the ready. He was stunned due to fact that of what I'm wearing and trying to cover myself because Sora was trying to pull off the covers.

Riku! Get Sora off of me!

Riku grabbed Sora and took him out of the room. I wanted to go back to sleep so I grabbed my bag and pulled out my blue pj bottoms and put them on. CRASH! I poked my head out of my door and there was Riku and Sora wrestling on the floor. Knowing that this would go on for a while and we wouldn't get there so I had to interrupt it.

Hey guys, we are running out of daylight...Hello? HEY! Who is driving the ship!

They stopped and looked up at me and back each other.

Well, I guess I'll drive the ship.

Sora jumped up and ran to the driver's seat. I saw that it was sunset. Riku got up and dusted himself off and started to walk by me. I pulled him aside.

Can we switch rooms?

Sure.

Riku grabbed his stuff as well did I and went into each others rooms.

Hey, do you want to play a trick on Sora? He whispered in my ear.

Sora had fallen asleep; he put the ship on autopilot. This was going to be TOO easy! We dragged Sora to Riku's room and placed him on the bed. Riku slid underneath the covers. This was truly a Kodak moment, wish I brought my camera! Sora slowly woke up and saw the covered body, he smiled. He put his around Riku. I think I heard a whimper from Riku; I could've died of laughter, right then.

Hey Kairi, why don't we get a little closer?

Riku shook his head no.

Come on Kai...

He pulled the covers off and there was Riku there waving at him with a huge grin. Sora was shocked and he screamed and ran out the room. I was laughing so hard that I was on the ground, Sora after me and pinned me there.

Sorry Sora but paybacks are a bitch!


	2. transverse reverse

Sora given me a noogie and got up and went back to the driver's seat. Riku had aftershock from what Sora just did (well that's what I think) but he was silent for the rest of trip. I got up and sat on the couch and back to being bored.

Are we there yet?

When I said that we landed in Transverse Town. I ran into my room to change into my pink zipper dress and ran back. I walk off the ship with the guy of the guys. Riku was leading the way and Sora was holding my hand. Riku stopped us.

Riku! Shh...Ri...

Where is everyone? He whispered.

The town was deserted. Nothing was here, but I wish I could remember this place. It's been like 3 years since I've been here. It was nightfall and I looked around and the guys left me!

Great!

I was on guard where I walked, went up the stairs and peeked around the corner where I saw Riku chasing a moogle with his keyblade.

Kupo!

Riku! That's a moogle!

But...

come here! My arms were crossed and my foot was tapping.

I grabbed his hand.

Come on, we have to find Sora!

We walked into 2nd district where we saw three people on top of another shoulders. I think I know them but I can't think of their names. On the bottom was a guy with brown hair and scar on his face. In the middle was woman with a long braid and on the top was a girl with short black hair and headband. I was going to tap the guy's shoulder but Riku shouted,

HEY!

Which made them fall straight down, and the light bulb that they were trying to screw in fell on top of the guy's head. Riku and me rushed over and helped them up. The girl with the head band got up with no help, brushed herself off. She looked at us and ran to us and hugged us.

Kairi! Riku!We are sorry but who are you?

We pushed her off of us.

You do look familiar.

That's okay, what you've been through, it's amazing that remember what we look like! Added with a smiled, said the 's the name, she held out her hand and Riku shook it.I'm name is Squall but... he flicked his bangsI prefer are you headed?Well, we are going to Merlin's house to see our ?

I looked back and forth; no one was next to me. Riku must've taken off again. I went over to a bench and sat down, Leon sat next to me.

Say do you know how to use magic?

A little bit.

He grabbed my hand and took me took 3rd district, to this door with a flame on it. Leon leans against the wall.

Well go on.

My keyblade came out and I pointed it towards the door.

FIRE!

The door opened, I turned to Leon to thank him but he was gone.

Why do people keep leaving me when my back is turned?

Inside was a broken house and moat with rocks leading to it. I jumped on the rocks and landed on each one until I gotten to the last one which moved right when I was going to land on it. So I swam back to the beginning and started all over again but this time I made it. The front door was boarded up but yet I heard voices. I walked around the building, there was a side entrance. I walked in and there was Riku and Sora laughing, then they stopped and looked at me and started to laugh again. I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later, we all were sitting there waiting for something to happen. The magic book started to shake; Riku and me got and were on the defense with keyblades.

Guys, it's alright it's just Merlin. sora said while rest on a broken bed.

what is the entire racket?

This old guy dressed in blue pops out of the book.

Nothing

ahh now about Namine and Roxas, where is my bag?

Riku pointed to it.

Oh there it is.

He pulls out this huge mirror and Riku's eyes were in awe. He grabbed the bag and started to check it out.

Sora and Kairi. The only way to reach Roxas and Namine is to _become true and look at you._

We both looked at each other and shrugged. Riku took the bag off of his head

It means you need to stand in front of the mirror.

I took a hold of Sora's hand and walked in front of the mirror.

No matter what happens we will always be together

We hugged and then looked at the mirror; we just kept seeing our reflections.

I don't get it.

Sora pointed to the mirror.

Look!

I looked back at the mirror and there was they were. Just how I remember them just a little bit order. They were happy to see us. I pressed my hand up against the glass and she did the same. I couldn't wait any longer; I grabbed her hand and pulled her out. She screamed and pulled Roxas out with her. They landed on the ground and were passed out. Merlin popped his head around the mirror.

_Taken away from darknesswill awaken from their slumberdarkness shall be gone._

What does that….

He disappeared; I rushed over to Roxas and Namine to see if they're alright, which they were. I tried to pick up Roxas but failed. I saw Riku just standing there looking at the books.

Hey Riku can you help carry Roxas while Sora gets Namine?

What are you going … never mind, I'll do it.

Sora carried Namine in a bridal position and Riku put Roxas over his shoulder.

Kairi, just stay here. We'll come back.

But I don't want to Riku.


	3. the hat shop

So I waited a while, what felt like an hour. I can't wait anymore and they probably forgotten about me. I went outside and jumped in the water and swam to the door. Came to 3rd district, dripping wet. I saw a nice ice cream parlor made me hungry but I didn't go in because there's ice cream on the ship and plus dry clothes!

I opened the door to 2nd district. And just looked at all the shops, none of them weren't interesting except one called MaD HaTTer. Odd name but yet I love wonderland, so I walked in and the blower blew me dry. In the store were many hats of different shapes and colors. Then I saw Riku, he was checking out. He saw me and waved at me. I walked over and saw what hat that he was purchasing. It was a blue trucker hat with a crown symbol in the front and the crown had a heartless symbol on it.

Hey Riku, I'm going to look around here. Come and get me when you're ready.

Alright.

I walked around the store and this hat caught my attention. It looked like the hat from . It was white with pink heart ear flaps with cat ears up top! I tried it on.

You like this hat?

I looked everywhere for where that voice is coming from. This brown hare tapped my shoulder.

Who are you?

Well, I'm the March hare and we are having a sale!

What kind of sale?

It's our unbirthday sale!

Riku grabbed my arm.

We got to go! Now!

But I want to know about the sale!

I turned back to the March hare.

What is about the sale? What is an unbirthday?

Riku slapped his head.

Now you've done it!

Done what?

An unbirthday is a day that you don't celebrate your birthday!

I turned around and saw the mad hatter himself.

Well, it's none of our birthdays but we are leaving now!

Riku shoved me out of the store, but he ran back inside because he forgotten his purchase, I looked back at the store and it vanished into thin air. I put my hand out.

Riku!

It was too late; I rushed into 1st district where ship was. Yelling for Sora, he came out and saw me out of breath, I grabbed a hold of him and started to cry.

Kairi, calm down! Tell me what happened.

And I did. He told me there was never a shop called MaD HaTTer.

But Sora!

Nice. Where did you get the cat ears?

I don't have cat ears just a hat that has cat ears.

I don't see a hat just the ears.

I reached on the top of my head and felt the cat ears!

Oh my god! I've become a cat!

Why do bad things just keep happening to me!

I heard laughing on the side of me.

I said that out loud didn't I?

He nodded.

Because I make those bad things all better-err.

We both laughed and hugged. Then we just gazed into each other eyes. I had to distract myself.

Have you seen….

I was knocked off my feet from a kiss from Sora. I was confused but yet a very happy Kairi. We went into the ship to wait for Riku. I walked back to my room to take nap. I walked past Riku's room where Roxas and Namine were sleeping. I gotten to my and landed on my bed and started to doze off when Sora ran into my room and jumped on my bed.

What if the darkness comes out of Roxas and Namine and we aren't here!

Sora calm down! If you remember Roxas is half of you.

He has a keyblade, he'll protect Namine.

What if…

I rolled over and pulled the sheets over my head.

Sora!

Sorry. I'm going to stand guard.

I really wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Just that Riku is gone and I walked into a shop that was never there. I fell asleep and the cat ears disappeared.


	4. their darkness

Moments later, there was a scream. I ran out of my room with my keyblade in hand. I looked around, and saw Sora asleep in the driver's seat again. The screaming continued, and I grabbed Sora's oblivion keyblade and rushed into Riku's room. I kicked the door in and saw Roxas covering Namine.

Save us!

There was a black ball of gas; it wasn't a heartless or a nobody. I tried to attack it with a slash move. It disappeared. I rushed over to them to see if they're alright, which they were. Roxas looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Namine pointed over my shoulder. I turned my head and the gas thing returned. I stood up and read for an attack. It sank into the ground and came back as a half heartless, half nobody. I attacked it with everything I know. Nothing worked! It punched me in the stomach so hard that landed against the wall. I was knocked out. I awoke back up to see Sora in his final form, Namine trying to fight with my keyblade, Roxas with the kingdom and oathkeeper keyblades. He saw me getting up out of the corner of his eye. He held out his hand and helps me up with a relief smile.

Ready?

READY!

We all ran full force at it, and it just disappeared yet again. We crash on top of the bed and looked at each other.

Did we defeat it?

We all just looked at each other and just started to laugh. Then we got up and walk to the main room. I had the feeling that I was being watch, so I quickly walk over to the couch, sat down and looked outside.

Sora, why are we still in Transverse Town?

Riku is still here.

I got up and put my arms over Sora's shoulders and whispered in his ear,

Please Sora... I started to sniffle

Sure, just don't cry.

He turned around and put his arms around me. Gave me a kiss on my cheek and turned back around.

So do you know where the mad hatter lives?

I think it's in wonderland

to wonderland it is!

He pushed the bottom which shook the whole ship. Roxas had full glass of orange juice which ended up all over Nadine's white dress. After the take off I took Namine to my room and gave her my bag of clothes. She started to look through it. I grabbed my white nighty because my wet-now-dry clothes began to itch. I changed in the bathroom and walked out. Namine walked out and she was wearing my pink nighty. We both let out a squeak scream and a giggle. We both ran back into my room and changed again. I threw on a blue hometown band t-shirt and tan shorts. Namine was still searching.

I like plain and simple.

I handed her my white nighty.

Here you you.

She put it on and walked out where Roxas grabbed her and hugged her.

I'm sorry.

He kissed her on her forehead, for that I had felt jealous but yet I have no reason to be jealous for I have Sora. I walked out of my room and over to Sora and whispered in his ear,

I love you

sure, you think that but I love you even mo...

I kissed him on his lips. He sat back with a huge grin. I looked back at Roxas and he had a jealous smirk on his face now.

Are we there yet?


	5. beyond the rabbit hole

I'm so excited. I never have been to wonderland. I walked back to my room and noticed that Namine left one of her sketches on my bed. It was her and I dressed in Lolita outfits, it was cute! I flipped the sketch over and there was another rough sketch of Namine pushing Roxas away. I didn't take mind to it because it wasn't finished. I put the drawing down and there was rapid knocking at my door.

What is it?

I opened the door.

We are here.

And in different clothes except for me. They all rushed off without me. I tried to keep after them but when I got off the ship I fell into this big hole. My whole outfit changed into this blue dress with an apron and black bow in my hair and white tights. I landed on the ground where all the dressers ad objects were misshaped. I looked around and this clock caught my eye. It was a white rabbit but it looked just like Sora! I went to go touch it but it came to life and hopped on the ground. It grew to the same size as Sora, I had to hug it!

Get off me you crazy little girl

!But Sora... it's me... Kairi

I don't know you.

He looked at his vest pocket watch.

Oh dear! Oh my! I'm late! I'm late!

Late for what?

A tea party!

A tea party, can I come?

Yes! You must in a hurry deary!

He took a hold of my hand and pulled it.

We are going be late!

I followed him because then I can find Riku and everyone else for that matter. I tried to keep but with him but I tripped over a tree branch and Sora was far out my sight. I gotten up and dusted myself off then looked around. I was in dark forest but then I heard a voice behind me. I looked up at the tree behind me and there was a purple cat. I didn't pay any mind at it and turned away.

Where is Namine when I need her?

The cat started to laugh and I turned back around to look at it. When I got closer to it, I noticed that it wasn't a cat at all. It was Riku! He looked down at me with a grin.

Who is Namine of me who is one that you are not?What? Riku! It's I am known as Riku, you and I may know but truly what is right?Riku! Enough! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!

I pulled his tail and he fell straight on top of me. He got up and I noticed he had the bag from the store earlier. He started to walk away from me but I grabbed his tail again, he isn't getting away from me. I took the bow out of my hair and tied it to his wrist making a leash for him. Then we both started too walked to this place with high hedges. I hear voices so Riku and I peeked through the hedge and saw a setup of a tea party.

This must be the party Sora was talking about.

Without hesitation I started to walk threw the hedge but Riku grabbed my hand and stopped me.

Barging without permission is the same as taking a hat without paying.

That's right, when I left the store the hat without paying. Riku is right.

I'll go knock on the door, okay?

I walked threw the hedges toward the door not realizing that I was choking Riku.

Sorry Riku!

I'm good!

I looked back at the door and it was opened. I pushed the door all the way and Riku growled.


	6. an unexcepted present

Hello? Is there anyone here?

It was dark and I couldn't see anything. But then something dropped above my head, it looked like Namine's sketch book…

Namine? Roxas? Sora?

I flipped opened my phone to see the sketch. It was us plus Axel catching heartless with butterfly nets. I kept walking forward and then Riku took off the ribbon and closed my phone. He put the ribbon over my eyes and then someone else grabbed my hand.

Are you ready?

Ready? For what?

The voice of the person was Sora and he took off my ribbon.

Surprise!

It was a surprise birthday party for me. I completely forgotten that is was my birthday. Everyone was there! Goofy and Donald and the king and queen, oh yeah even Pluto too!

This is cool guys!

I gave everyone a hug and we all sat down and had tea. Time for cake1 I blew out 17 candles and got present from everyone. The king and queen gave me a new keyblade. Riku gave the trucker hat he brought earlier. Sora brought my cat TL to the party, which really shocked me, b/c I wondered how he did it. Namine gave me a sketchbook filled of her sketches. Roxas was the only one that had nothing to give me but he wanted to talk to me around the hedges in 5 minutes. So I gave Sora kiss and thanked everyone for the party. 5 minutes later I quickly walked away from everyone and ran to the hedges. I saw Roxas there with his hands in his pockets and looking depressed. I went over to break the mood he was in. so I jumped in front of him

Hey Roxas do you even have a present for me?

No, not really

Why did you want me over here?

Well, umm Namine and I broke up and I don't how to take it.

Oh. Breaks up happened b/c that's how life goes, maybe you and Namine were not meant to be.

I gave Roxas a hug and he looked at me with the same look that Sora gives me right before he kisses me.

Umm Roxas I can't… I'm sorry can we talk about later?

I started to walk back to the house but I had this feeling of awkwardness. Once I got to the house everyone came out and started to leave. I thanked everyone for the wonderful surprise party. My group starts to walk back to the gummi ship when I grabbed Sora's hand tightly.

Are you alright?

Yeah yeah I'm fine.

I turned my head back and look at Roxas. He looked devastated that I didn't give him any insight. Hope he is alright. I walked back towards and suggested to everyone that we should all get some kind of sleep b/c we all have some kind of school thing tomorrow. Namine gotten the sleeping bag that Sora was going to use and Riku gave Roxas one of his old t-shirts to wear. Sora decided to sleep at the driver's seat.

I walked back into my room where I saw TL already asleep on my bed. I lied down on my bed and dozed off. I woke back up again and noticed that TL wasn't in my room. Walked out of my room in search of her. I walked up to Sora and asked him if he has seen her. He turned his chair around and there was TL with a small paopu fruit around her neck and a card. I took that card and an open it said happy birthday and had a picture that Sora & me when we were little. We broke the fruit in half but it was rotten inside. We both didn't say anything expect of giving each other looks. Then that ended up to making out which last a good 10 minutes. Ii left Sora with a kiss of goodnight and heading back toward my room when namine caught my eye. She was staring at TL who staring at the ceiling.. But I'd ignored it because know TL, she was most likely watching a bug. So I walked past riku's room where riku was sleeping but roxas wasnt. He was staring out his room. I knocked and walked in. Roxas noded his head at me and I sat down.

I put my hand on his lap.

Roxas, what's wrong?

He looked up at me.

Oh, nothing. I just have an odd sense that we maybe Brought something on board. and I know this feeling like I know what it is.

Roxas had a look on his face that he was worried, But there was something more. Then he rested his head on my shoulder.

Do you need a place to rest? Like sleeping on my bed?

He shrugged, okay

he took my hand and walked me toward my room, this made me feel odd but in that good way but yet I have a boyfriend. I don't about that so I removed my hand on the way there.

Well here you go.

I directed to my bed. I gave him a hug goodnight which instead turn him kissing me on my forehead good night. Though I'm not quite sure what to make of it so I turned off the lights and walked out the room. That kiss, what did it mean? Just good night or something more? Gah I cant think about that right now. Just remembering that I have a project to due Today!


	7. lea?

The clock said its 2 am and now I'm stuck at the kitchen table, typing put the rest of my project. but I cant stop think about what Roxas said earlier to me and plus that forehead kiss. now I'm just staring blankly into my screen. this will never get done. I rested my head on the table, then I heard a noise. it sounded like a person snuck on the ship. maybe I'm just going crazy everything that happened today. but then I heard it again. then all of a sudden that something came crashing down through the ceiling, I got up and my keyblade came out. I was definitely ready this time.

the skinny black cloak figure stood up and dusted itself off. I recognized that cloak, it was one of the organization member's jacket. it's hand stopped me for a second and it started to talk.

Wait... don't hurt me.

why not? your have an organization 13 jacket on, which we defeated. who are you?

Kairi, I am one of you. you don't recognized me do you? the figure revealed himself.

those red spikes, I remember him. his name is axel. never could forget him.

it's ax-

axel. I remember you. your the one who kidnapped me to find Sora!

I did not kidnapped. that was saix. I'll wanted to help you to find him so I can get Roxas back.

I'm still unsure I could trust him. Sora rushed down the hall to see find the noise and then he saw me with my keyblade out and axel standing there.

axel! why are you here?

first I wish you did not call me by my nobody name. it's lea. second off, I'm here because the king has given me the second to live b/c I risk my life to save yours. it's a start to relive my life, with real friends and family, with a heart. plus food and clothes.

my keyblade disappeared and al 3 of us decided to sit down at the table to get the facts straight. (plus get my work done ^_^) the time flew by with me, I was trying to listen but I need to get the project done first, it's now 3:50! when I finally finished I joined the conversation again.

sor, I have a heart. please believe me.

Sora told him to prove it and axel open his jack partially and there a new scar over top of his heart. he looked at me.

I believe in you, lea. reaching out toward his hands.

fine, I believe in you too, b/c you gave your life for mine.

Lea, started to cry, which he took his hand touched his face. it was like the first real cry for him in a while. Sora got up and patted him on the back. lea turned and asked about borrowing some clothes and getting some food. I nodded at Sora. Sora took lea to his room. now it's officially 4:00 am! I saved my project and started heading back toward my room because I had a headache and all I wanted to do is rest. but then I smelled smoke. I rushed back into the kitchen where I found lea burnt the toast.

figures.


	8. my new pet

while walking back to my room, I saw Namine sleeping on the couch but no TL. I went on a mission to find her. I searched in everyone's room. no where to be found. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I'm making sure this isn't a dream. then I brushed my teeth, during this time out of the corner of my eye I saw this blue monster. it was stitch.

Hi, said as he waved.

I screamed and Lea ran into the bathroom first. he saw stitch and picked up.

I found this guy while hanging out in radiant garden and thought it would a make up present for you b/c I missed your birthday.

umm, thanks but actually my birthday is today and also how did you kn-

the king told me that your birthday was coming up really soon, so I should u a present that you would enjoy.

oh... thank you.

he handed stitch back over to me. I took the tooth brush and spit the paste out. I stuck my head out the door.

night, lea!

yeah... sure night to you too..

I stared at stitch as he stared at me. then he started climbing on the walls. oh well since he's my pet now, I don't know I'm going to explain him to my grandmother but okay. now I'm wondering why am I talking to myself.

yeah, I'm must be defiantly tired.

dammit I did it again! anyway I grabbed stitch and took him to my room where I forgot that Roxas was sleeping so I grabbed a cat collar and leash out of my cat tote bag and put them on stitch. at least one pet wont get away. but once I was getting ready to leave, Roxas woke up. he didn't notice me in the room b because just got and put on a shirt and walk out of the room.

man, Roxas is hot!

wait, what am I saying? I'm with Sora. S-O-R-A! I got to get this together. I started to just get ready to rest for a bit but then I heard hard laughing outside of my room. I poke my head outside the door as well as stitch. it was just Sora and Roxas laughing at axel boxers. his boxers had pink hearts and blue bunnies on them. its was so cute even I snickered. but then the laughing stopped butly when Riku stood in the hallway. he was standing there in his boxers tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

looks like you guys woke up Riku, lea said with a smirk.

Riku walked straight up to lea with eyes to kill. this was bad and everyone knew it. I had to stop this, I put stitch in the room and walked straight behind Riku. right before I was going to speak, he pushed me out of the way. I landed on the counter which ended on the floor. that all I could remember.


	9. riku vs axel

after you gotten knocked and no one was going to help you, I picked you up and took you into the hallway. soar was just standing there through out all of this. Riku's keyblade burst into his hand and forced lea against the wall. the keyblade was at his throat. lea started to cry.

Riku! please, you have to believe me!

I know you. this is a trick! axel, fight me!

I wont!

oh come, on I know that this is a scheme? bring it on!

I can't!

fight me!

I cant!

Riku stopped and look at at lea's face. He seen what axel has become to., lea. he looked down, and his keyblade disappeared. lea grabbed his chest for air. once he gotten the chance to talk his took it

the king has seen what I've don't and gave me a second chance. I'm not allow to fight though. he took my chakrams because he told that they will re appear once I really need them.

obviously you don't need them _now. _

Riku didn't even to bother to look at him and turned his back away from him. he started walking back to his room. he turn his head back at lea.

I have no time for you.

either do I, lea said underneath his breath, _you living heartless._

Sora had a look and snapped back into reality but stupidly asked

what the hell is going on?

but he realized what just happened he made sure that lea was okay and headed back to the cockpit. and I was attending to me the whole time, b/c you was apparently bleeding. Riku walked back into his where Namine must've woken up form the racket and walk in after him.

ouch! that hurt!

it's going to be tight.

I let him finished up wrapping me and I thanked him and he kissed it. Sora never has done that for me, but I'm more focus on lea.

umm I have to talk to lea. but we'll talk more.

I got up and walked away from him and towards lea, who was drinking water.

lea, maybe you shouldn't be here.

but the king told me to join you guys, your supposed to help find out what life is.

I couldn't stand seeing lea like this so I helped him up and walked him to the co pilot chair. I gave him a pillow and blanket. he thanked me but then he whispered something in my ear.

you know, Sora doesn't really seem real _interested_ in you unlike Roxas. he _cares_ about you.

I looked back at him and nodded and hugged him goodnight. I started walking to my room when I saw stitch poking his out of the hole. I pushed him back in the hole, and he grumbled something about heartless. I didn't pay any mind. once I got back to my room I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:35 am. are we ever going to be home? we all have school tomorrow.

I walked about thinking about this till when I saw stitch trying to get out the whole in the ceiling which lea fell out of. I pushed him back in and he grumbled something about heartless. I didn't pay no mind. I gotten back to my room and looked at the clock it was 4:35 am. are we ever going to get back home? we all have school. I finally sat down on my bed and heard a scream from Riku's room.

_there never a dull moment with us._


	10. oops

thinking Riku can handle this one due to the fact he doesn't want to be bothered.

GET THIS THING OFF ME!

I got up and ran towards his room where stitch was on top of him. I grabbed him off of him.

but he heartless.

stitch! he isn't a heartless! I'm sorry Riku and Namine.

I walked back out and stitch look over my shoulder and blew a raspberry at Riku.

no stitch, Riku is not a heartless.

I walked back to my room where Roxas took my place in my room and was asleep. I placed stitch in there with him. then I just gave up on sleeping so I walked out to the cockpit. Sora wasn't there but lea was sound asleep. I didn't disturb him. I gathered up his clothes and placed them underneath of him. a photo had fallen out of his jacket. it was a girl sitting down with a guy who sort of looked like Riku but bleeding. I wanted to know more about this photo and placed in my pocket for further keeping. being bored I walked back to my room., seeing my door is opened. stitch gotten out. I walked back to the cockpit, thinking that's where he might be. I was right. there was stitch pressing buttons, then a red light and warning sound came on. this meant something bad was going to happen. I jumped into the driver seat b/c the ship started shaking. I gotten it to be stable but then stitch push a button the turned off the whole ship.

SHIT!

I grabbed the wheel and starting pulling up. the ship was taking a nose drive into a world. good news, we landed but the bad news, we crash landed. the world we crashed on was our home land, Destiny. how everyone landed was a been odd, I caught TL by her tail and stitch by his paw. lea was still in the chair but holding on to roxas's hand. Namine was fine except the fact the her arm was being held up by Riku. Sora was hanging upside down by his leg strap on the a door knob. in a panic, I kicked out the windshield. lea and Roxas were the first ones one and help everyone else out but Roxas personally climb up and helped me out. lea gotten Namine out and Riku helped Sora off the knob which ended up as sora falling straight to the ground.

Sora, I'm so sorry.

my ship...

Sora I'm sorry, its was -

he put his hand to my mouth and shook his head at me.

not now.

I really felt bad about this but I look at Riku's watch. it's 5:03 am. we all got to get going back and get ready. so I grabbed Sora's arm to pulled him away from the damaged. everyone followed me to my house. we all walked in , very loud apparently because my grandmother came running down the stairs.

Do you have any idea what time it is?

not at the moment

5:30am. I know who Roxas and Namine are but who is that?

this is ax- this is lea

he nudged me and I looked back at him. then he looked at my grandmother and waved.

are they all staying with us, b/c I've only have room for 2 and one of them is already filled, Kairi.

no just Namine is.

the guys will be staying with me at my house.

alright well all you guys need to get washed up and ready for school. its in 2 hours.

alright.

I told the guys to head back to Sora's and get ready.

but what about me? lea said interruptedly

what about it?

I'm 19 and I don't go to school.

fine hang out at Sora's or in destiny.

Going back into what I was going to say Orin ally. we'll meet at school

everyone agree except for lea. I ran back inside with Namine and showed her the bathroom and her room. she walked to the bathroom and I tossed her one of my uniforms.

do I have to go to your school? it is soon summertime.

well, its our last day but your welcome to look around plus we have to register you for next year since your a year behind us.

is Riku going to be there?

yes he is.

she just stood her and shook her head yes and smile. then she shut the door.

hey we need to be ready and out the door by 6:30.

alright.


	11. my last day

now, i offically have caught up with today. looking outside my window, i noticed sora, riku and roxas running to school. i checked the clock and its now 6:15. i printed out my project without speling checking it.

crap.

i quickly changed into my uniform and grabed the sheet of papers, shoved them into my bag. Namine was downstairs waiting patiently, just drawing in her sketch book. i rushed down the stairs and grabbed Namine's hand.

bye grandma! remember its a simple day ill be back in 2 hours!

we rushed out the door and trailing behind the guys. the guys had made it to school while we were catching our breath once we gotten there. riku and sora were having an argument about something stupid and roxas was rebuttoning his shirt. he gave me a smile and i smiled back at him. lea was next to roxas in a t-shirt and pants just hanging out. i walked over to sora and riku.

we should get to class.

what about rox and nami? riku pointed at them

they are coming along with us, they just need to get pre registered for next year first.

I'll do it, technically i have no classes to be at, but i was told that i need to be here. I'm excepting... well I'm happy to help out roxas and nami.

nami? i thought to myself, what is going on between those ? but sora and me walked to class together, hand in hand. riku took Namine and roxas to the office. i felt happy being with sora but when I'm with roxas it's so... different. i feel more... loved... i don't know anymore.

. . .

this key charm swinged in front of my face.

it's for your cell phone.

it's was a paopu fruit. i gave him a quick smile. he gave me a hug and a kiss over my desk. my teacher tapped my shoulder and i tried to push him off. but it didn't work.

Miss Heart!

i looked at her with a surprised look.

do you mind? i want to teach my class without any pda.

but- but i-

Please just step outside of my class.

i walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. i cant believe that sora got me in trouble and he didn't take the blame. it was his fault. so i stood outside of the class and i noticed roxas coming down the hall. i looked in the window of the door to see if sora was looking outside to the hallway, he didn't even look once. roxas tapped my shoulder.

hey roxas...

what's wrong?

nothing.

come on, you know you can tell me anything.

it's sora. he hasn't been really there for me anymore. or i don't get a lot of attention except for presents and now getting me into trouble.

damn, what kind of boyfriend is that?

i don't know.

he hugged me and look at me like everything will be alright. i sort of felt better.

anyways is this going to be your class next year?

yeah, I'm supposed to go in but i rather hang out with you. plus make sure my best friend is okay.

i giggled, alright.

i rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled out a deck of cards. we played till class was over.

having a good time you two?

my teacher shocked both of us. i explained who roxas was. she excused him but she wanted my final project. i handed it over to her. roxas held my hand, somehow i think he knew i was nervous. she started to read and her eyes widen.

Congratulation! you passed. this project is amazing!

i jumped and down with excitement with roxas! sora poke his head out of the classroom.

what's all the commotion?

it's that miss heart has passed my class and gets to go home early unlike you, sora. we need to talk about your project.

wait.. i get to go home early?

yes.

i ran back inside the classroom and grab my things.

sora pulled me to the side

kai, meet me underneath the tree outside.

fine.

i walked outside the classroom and roxas tagged along side of me. he held my hand as walk to the door. i felt something...that i never felt with sora. I didn't understand it.


	12. the tree

Outside was pouring rain. isn't odd how your emotions can sync up with the weather? I'm feeling like I'm losing sora by the minute. roxas stood next to me and i gave the effort to go outside and walk to the tree. roxas just watched, once i reached the tree, i was completely drenched. i sat down and saw that roxas was running after me. i looked at him and just started to cry. he came to my level and held me close.

it's sora, isn't it?

i shook my head yes and in my hand was the charm he gave me. he took it out of my hand and place his hand on my face. i looked up at him and he gave that look that sora gave me right before he kisses me.

our lips touched.

he threw the charm away and tried to continue but i pushed him away.

I'm sorry but i cant...he grabbed my hand.

Kairi, please.

i came back to him and just held on to him. then realizing what I've done , i need to cause a distraction to myself. so i flew inside my bag and pick up the deck of cards.

Cards?

we booth just laugh at each other. and then we just looked at each other and we just true that we were truly meant to be. we kissed one last time to seal this relationship. then i got buzzed. it was my cell phone going off because of a text message. it was from sora

_CaNt MaK3 it 2 the TREE ButTe C U UR place tonight 4 the DANc3!_

there's a dance? He shrugged.

are you going to go?

no. yes. where's lea?

eh.. last time i saw him she said that he was hanging with a girl name xion.

i shrugged and gotten up. roxas did the same.

come home with me, as i held out my hand.

sure he said grabbing it.

we walked back towards my place and during that time, it had stop raining. once we reached my house, i told roxas that i had some of Riku's and sora clothes here that he could changed into. he followed me up the stairs and into my room. he pulled me away from what i was doing and gave me a kiss. we both smiled back at each other. then i grab some of the clothes for roxas and i started stuffing a bag. i couldn't be here.

hey roxas there's a party i know that will be held tonight, want to go?

he notice me stuffing my clothes away in a hurry and realized what I'm doing.

wait.. are you running away?

no, I'm just packing for the tonight's party

sure then.

he started to grabbed the clothes i gave him when i collapsed in a corner crying. He rush over to comfort me.

roxas, I-i dot know if i can do this. i need to know if sora just doesn't care about me.

i rested my head on his shoulder and he place his head on top of mine.

Kairi, you will be able to figure this out tonight. go to the dance and if things don't work out you will know better. we'll just head towards the party. He walked into the bathroom and changed. i changed as well in my room. then i walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

yes? as his head popped out.

are u coming to the dance?

i don't see any problem of me going to the dance. just bring a change of clothes. just in case.

he got out of the bathroom and we hugged and walked down the stairs. my grandmother spotted both of us.

why are you home so early?

my teacher loved my final project so much she let me out early.

she look at roxas, "and what about him?"

he didn't technically have school, we just had to enrolled him for next year.

oh, okay. where's Namine?

riku is bring her home. I'm going over to Sora's with roxas and then I'm heading my hair done. i should be back in 45 - 50 min.

all right then

she heading back into the kitchen, and i grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him outside. Sora's place is only 2 blocks away. once we got to the door. his mom let him in and he waved god bye to me.

see you tonight?

you bet.


	13. dress up

i started walking towards the hair salon when i saw Namine and riku walking down the hill hand in hand.

hey nami! hey riku! as i waved at them

they waved but and Namine ran up to me with a huge grin. riku followed.

hey, what's up? are you going the dance tonight?

YES!

riku got to Namine and held her hand.

well, Namine I'm going to get my hair done, do you want to tag along and get you hair done.

she looked at riku.

do u want to tagged along riku? i know you do. i winked

he looked bluntly at me.

no. keep me out of this. Selphie fucked with my hair enough this week

he hid head in shame, Selphie put braids and ribbons in his hair and posted them on the internet.

but riku...

no Namine you girls need your girl time. well have our time later tonight

riku waved at us good bye and left i took Namine to the salon. a few hair burns and colorful and long extensions later, we were done and looking beautiful. we walked back home and gotten bombarded by my grandmother taking pictures of our hair. once she was done i went into room as well as Namine. i start stripping down putting on my dark purple dress when i heard a knock on the door.

who is it?

Namine.

oh hold on, I'm getting into my dress

but that my problem-, i opened up the door partially. i have no dress.

its okay, i have the perfect that is your style and goes with your hair.

i pulled her in and she zipped me up. i took out what was my second choice for wearing. it was a light blue dress, she started to undress and try to put it on. unfortunately she didn't put it on right and i had to stop her before she ruined it. i told her how to put the drew n the right way and i help zipped it up.

thank you for letting me borrow the dress.

your welcome.

she walked out of the room and i closed my door again. i went to pack my bag: shirt and jeans.

are you ready?

as ill ever be. i join Namine in her room and waited. i was looking at one of Namine sketchbook. she's really good. there were drawing of lea and roxas, some spiral stair, and sora in a glass egg? what exactly happened? but never less i passed it and there was a empty page with dried blood this concern but not as much as the next page. it looked exactly like the picture. i got up and ran back to my room, grab the picture out my pants.

_exactly alike. who is this person?_

Namine walked into my room after me. i showed her the 2 pages and the photo.

explain to me what happened her-

DING DONG

girls! come down! the gang is here!

crap, Namine fled down the stairs and left my with the questions unanswered. this is annoying but i looked picture and i noticed that the girl is fact Namine and the person who is bleeding looks alike riku.

Kairi, are you coming down?


End file.
